See me dream
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Merlin comes up with a fun way to torment Arthur during a boring council meeting... Merlin/Arthur


**This random little plot bunny has been hopping around my head for the last few months, so I just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And I doubt that I ever will.**

**A/N: I haven't got a beta, so I'm sorry for any little mistakes.**

See me dream

A single candle flickered, sending an eerie glow over the small cramped room and its sole inhabitant. The boy was spread out on the bed; lying on his belly as he turned the pages of a leather bound book. By the dull light, his eyes could be seen scanning the words of the book, and occasionally, they flashed gold. But it was probably a trick of the light. His hair, as dark as any crow's feathers, was falling softy into his eyes whenever he leaned forwards. His build seemed to be very slight, although as his frame was swamped in a baggy top, it was hard to tell. Some hours passed by, with the candle burning lower and lower, and the boy still searching. Eventually, as the sun started to rise, he gave a small, triumphant noise. Whatever it was that he had been looking for, he had found it. Smiling, he carefully hid the book, and pulled the covers up over him. If he was lucky, he might get a few hours sleep before Gaius came in to wake him.

The sun rose bright and early on Camelot that morning; much earlier than Merlin would have liked. He could already hear Gaius bustling about, and he knew he only had, at best, a few more minutes in the warm haven his bed provided first thing in the morning. Sighing, he snuggled down under the blankets, and inwardly sighed at the day ahead of him.

"Merlin," No reply came for the little room at the top of the stairs, and Gaius rolled his eyes. Merlin was sleeping in again.

"Merlin, get out of bed this instant!" As Gaius listened, he could hear faint noises of movement. Well, that was a start at least. But at this rate, Merlin was going to be late to work.

Arthur sat at his father's right hand side, and carefully listened to what the knights and nobles were saying. It was the day he dreaded every week – the day of his father's council. Although Arthur loved Camelot, and was always keen to learn how to be a good king. Nevertheless, there could only be one word to describe these sessions, and that would be "boring." And to top it all off, Merlin was late. One of Arthur's small comforts was that if he had to suffer these meetings, then so did Merlin. Arthur arranged his face into an expression that he hoped made him look wise and thoughtful, and turned to look at Sir Leon, who was talking.

"And so, sire, if we build this new storage area, I think we can keep our grain fresh for an extra three months. Sir Owain has the exact figures…."

The doors of the hall banged open, and Merlin ran in, flustered and sweaty. He seemed about to say something, until he noticed the sheer amount of people who had turned to stare at him in a less than friendly manner.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning crimson. He hurried to take his place with the other servants, eyes lowered to the floor. Arthur smirked, as he watched his manservant. Merlin looked up, just in time to see Arthur's eyes on him.

"He won't be smirking in a few minutes," Merlin thought, grinning in spite of himself. This was going to be fun.

The next half an hour passed with very little happening. Sir Leon had finished with his grain storing idea, and now the council were discussing which taxes should be raised or lowered. This time, Arthur was paying proper attention. Some of the knights tended to want to put the taxes right up, which Arthur didn't agree with. He wanted to make a fair and just Camelot, and in his mind starving families was not the way to go about it.

In the corner, Merlin smiled. Time for the fun to begin.

"Gadewch iddynt weld," he whispered, so quietly that even Gwen, who was right next to him, couldn't hear him. Then, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Arthur sat at the table in his chambers, grinning as Merlin straddled him. He pulled the boy's lips down to his roughly and desperately. His hands curled themselves in Merlin's ebony hair, ruffling the already messy strands…._

With a jolt, Arthur sat upright in his chair. He might be bored out of his mind, but now was not the time to be thinking of Merlin. Shuddering slightly at the thrill of arousal that went through him, he turned his attention back to Sir Leon and Sir Gawain.

_Hands roamed freely over a pale, naked torso, stopping every now and again to tweak the nipples. Arthur lowered his mouth and licked a trail down Merlin's chest, and reached a hand down toward his pants….._

Arthur's breathing grew harsh as he struggled to control his body. From the other side of the room, Merlin stifled a laugh. Gwen gave him a funny look, but otherwise ignored him. Her eyes were glued to Prince Arthur; he seemed a bit jumpy.

_Arthur looked down, to where he could see Merlin kneeling between his legs, his long spidery fingers playing with Arthur's balls. Merlin looked up at the prince, his eyes dark with lust, as he slowly kissed the head of Arthur's cock….._

Arthur groaned lowly as the scene played out in his head. A few of the nobles looked at him, and he smiled reassuringly at them. He knew that he would be blushing, were all his blood not otherwise busy. Merlin prepared the final scene in his head. This one, this one would be the one that would undo Arthur, or so Merlin hoped.

_Merlin lay back across Arthur's bed, naked and lips glistening with Arthur's precum. Arthur, in a daze, clambered onto the bed with him, and leaned over his manservant. He kissed the other boy softly at first, running his tongue along Merlin's lower lip._

"_Arthur…. I want you…" Merlin stuttered, and Arthur could feel a surge of electricity go through him at the words. To his surprise, when he reached down, Merlin was already prepared. The thought baffled him for a moment, before his body gave in to his rising desire, and he plunged into the hot wetness that was Merlin. And Merlin was everywhere, his lips on Arthur's collarbone, his hands on Arthur's back and arse, forcing him still deeper inside his lover. _

"_Merlin!" Arthur yelled out, before he was coming, harder than he ever had done in his life. …_

Arthur's eyes opened, and instantly connected his eyes with Merlin's. The warlock was grinning at Arthur, and his eyes had darkened in the way Arthur knew only happened when they had sex together. All of a sudden, Arthur understood. Merlin was a wizard after all. What he had seen… that had been Merlin. Arthur smiled, but it was quickly wiped off of his face as he realised he had a huge, throbbing erection under the table.

"Prince Arthur, what do you think?" Sir Leon asked his eyes questioning and wide.

"I… um… I agree with me father. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." With that, Arthur fled the room.

"Come, Merlin," he threw back over his shoulder, ignoring the scandalised looks he was receiving from the ladies of the court.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Arthur slammed Merlin up against the nearest wall, not caring that anyone could come out of the hall and walk into them. His lips descended onto Merlin's and he kissed him with a passion he had never before experienced.

"Merlin that was underhand and you know it,"

"True, but it worked."

"You know that you can't just leave me like this." Arthur whispered, gesturing towards the sizeable bulge at the front of his trousers.

"Well, how about we get back to your chambers…." Merlin suggested, deliberately making his voice low and seductive.

"Sounds good to me." And with that, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him along the corridors. Some things just couldn't wait.


End file.
